fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 1/8/16
(A video quickly recaps last week’s Chaos. Dario Cueto’s announcements of Callihan vs Corbin in a steel cage, and Okada’s defense against Rowe, Hanson, Lesnar, Orton, and Owens is shown too. The ending of last week’s Chaos is shown again, with Ibushi and Orton standing tall against HYDRA. RPG Vice is announced to debut tonight, and the main event is set to be Randy Orton and Kevin Owens vs War Machine) SEGMENT 1: The Motor City Machine Guns come out to a big pop. Sabin and Shelley hold up the tag team championships as they make their way down the ramp and into the ring. Shelley: It’s fitting isn’t it, that the team who’s been on Chaos the longest ends up the World Tag Team Champions. We are the best team, that’s a fact – that’s why we outlasted ELEVEN other teams to get to this spot. Six of those teams aren’t even around anymore. Who else do we have left to beat? Sabin: I don’t know Alex. We beat reDragon. We beat the New Day. We beat The Usos. We beat The Wolves. We beat The Young Bucks. And we beat Y2BAYBAY, live at Summer Showdown. Truly, who is left? RPG Vice’s music plays and they come out to the ramp to a huge pop. Romero and Beretta stop at the center of the ramp while the crowd goes nuts. Romero: Allow me to introduce us. My name is ROCKY ROMERO! This here, is Beretta. We are the kings of the night, the kings of light, we are… Roppongi Vice. Beretta: I am the dude buster, Beretta. We’re here for one reason and one reason only, to be champion. I mean, that’s why we should all be here. If you’re not here to be at the top you shouldn’t be here at all. Sabin, Shelley, you guys are cool. But RPG Vice is cooler. We’re here for your titles, and we’re going to take them. ReDragon’s music plays and they join RPG Vice on the ramp, getting boos from the crowd. Fish: Who the hell do you two think you are? You aren’t going to come here and cut the line, that’s for damn sure. If you want a title shot against the Motor City Machine Guns, you’re going to need to go through reDragon. O’Reilly: As for you, MCMG, you may have beaten us, but remember, as far as the next best team on Chaos goes, it’s us. Now you two are men of honor, of that I’m sure. Are you really going to give the contendership to someone who just got here, over someone who really deserves it? Sabin: We don’t need to GIVE the contendership at all. How about you two get in the ring, and see which the better team is? Shelley: He’s right – let’s do it now: RPG Vice vs reDragon, winners face the Motor City Machine Guns at Life Sentence. RPG Vice and reDragon stare down at the ramp before making their way to the ring. The Motor City Machine Guns leave and a ref enters the ring to start the match. MATCH 1: RPG Vice vs reDragon - #1 Contenders for Chaos World Tag Team Championship at Life Sentence Romero catches a flying Fish with a roundhouse to the head for the win at 11 minutes. After the match, O’Reilly helps Fish up but Fish pushes him away and walks off. MATCH 2: Manny Andrade vs Tyler Breeze Breeze picks up the win at 7 minutes with the Beauty Shot. SEGMENT 2: Randy Orton and Kevin Owens are backstage. Orton: Are you ready for tonight? Owens: Hell yeah. It’s just War Machine, this won’t be too hard. But when time comes for Life Sentence, I just need to know that we can stay on the same page. I understand that the World Championship is important, but remember we still have an obligation to destroy HYDRA. Orton: That I understand. Plus, I’ve held plenty of championships in my career. One missed opportunity won’t kill me. Tonight, we destroy War Machine. At Life Sentence, we are going to take that World Championship back. Team rKO is in action baby. Owens: That’s clever. Kota Ibushi comes by. Ibushi: Well you two are caught up with your elimination chamber match. I’m in on taking down HYDRA, but what do you need me to do at Life Sentence? Orton: All we need to do is stick together. If HYDRA is going to fight dirty, we have no other option but to retaliate the same way. So what I’m saying is… do whatever it takes to make sure we win. Ibushi nods in agreement while Orton and Owens walk off. MATCH 3: Neville vs Dalton Castle Neville picks up the win at 13 minutes with the Red Arrow. MATCH 4: Baron Corbin vs Jeff Hardy Corbin defeats Hardy in 6 minutes with the End of Days. SEGMENT 3: Corbin grabs a mic. Corbin: Ever since Summer Showdown, every night, every day, every waking moment… I just imagine how different things would be right now if Sami Callihan hadn’t shown his wretched face. I WOULD BE THE WORLD CHAMPION, JUST LIKE I SHOULD BE. Think about it, I would’ve taken the title, and I would’ve helped brought Chaos back to what it used to be. Honestly, Callihan, is it worth? Striking a deal with the Devil? Well, I guess it is, for you at least. If you had any talent or any redeeming qualities on your own, you would’ve been able to make your way here without the ulterior motive and agenda. Don’t think I’m surprised, I know the kind of snake you are. But I’m the man who’s going to put you down – PERMANENTLY. And then, Sami, you will understand what PAYBACK means. Sami Callihan comes down to the ramp to a lot of boos from the crowd. Callihan: You’re funny Baron Corbin. Here you are, making this personal, yet here I stand, not giving a single fuck. For you, this is a matter of pride. This is a matter of glory, because I took away your chance to become World Champion. See, what I don’t get is why you’re so mad. Just wait until HYDRA isn’t around and take Okada out on your own. Well, don’t think I’M surprised, considering what kind of moron you are. Look, in the end, win or lose, I’m making bank. My job is to make sure any of HYDRA’s opposition goes down. That’s why I’m the ASSASSIN. For you, it’s revenge. Well, I’m just doing my job. And my job at Life Sentence is to make sure you don’t get out of that cage in one piece. Callihan walks to the back while Corbin stares down the ramp holding up the MITB briefcase. SEGMENT 4: Kazuchika Okada is backstage when Renee Young comes up to him. Young: Excuse me Mr. Okada, can I get your thoughts on becoming the new World Champion, all of the commotion surrounding HYDRA, and how you feel about going into Life Sentence to defend your championship? Okada: My thoughts on becoming World Champion? I’ll just say it’s about time. The cream always rises to the top, and Renee, there is no one better on this roster than me. I’ve seen people say how I don’t deserve this championship, how I didn’t win it fair. Well that doesn’t matter to me. I don’t NEED to win it, because I know I’m the best, and more importantly, HYDRA knows I’m the best. Now speaking of HYDRA, we all know the truth. Kevin Owens is upset he turned down this opportunity, and he’s even more upset that I, someone better, took advantage of it. So he and his little buddies Orton and Ibushi are going to try to take HYDRA down. That’s real cute. It’ll be even better when they realize that we cannot be taken down. We are a strong, united force. I’m not concerned whatsoever about Life Sentence. If Orton and Owens think they can get past War Machine and Brock Lesnar, they’re complete idiots. I’ll be holding this championship for a very long time Renee, and no one, not Kevin Owens, not Kota Ibushi, not Baron Corbin, not Randy Orton… NO ONE, is going to change that fact. Okada pats the World Championship then walks off. '''MAIN EVENT: '''Team rKO (Randy Orton and Kevin Owens) vs War Machine Orton gets the win for his team at 12 minutes with an RKO to Hanson. After the match, Orton and Owens celebrate in the ring but Brock Lesnar’s music hits. Lesnar comes running down and takes down Orton and Owens. War Machine joins in on the beatdown, and tear into Orton and Owens… until Kota Ibushi comes running down! Ibushi tries to even the odds but Lesnar quickly takes him down with an F5! Kazuchika Okada walks down to the ring and holds up the World Championship with Lesnar and War Machine next to him as the crowd boos and the show comes to an end.